The son of Darkness
by Magnus gets Chased
Summary: A 12 year old wakes up inside the e first night he was in camp a monster attack e monsters gave him a warning,that the primordial goddess of Night was after him


**Some Percy Jackson Fanboy**

'Where am I?'he thought 'All I see are trees and mountains and more trees'.Al(Allan) have been wondering around for a while now.'How the heck did I even get here?All I remember is blacking out.What the frick frack happened?'He seemed to be in a forest **(Oh wow how did you figure that out by yourself Allan?).** He heard a growling sound not too far from him.'The heck?'he thought,and as soon as he finished the thought a hound the size of a freaking van bounded out of the trees and with his luck seemed to want to kill him.'Oh what great luck I have,'he sarcastically thought to himself as he started to run in the opposite direction.To be frank **(you must be named Frank)** he wasn't really athletic so he had high chances of becoming an afternoon snack to the violent van sized hound.He wove around trees using his small frame as an advantage to have more mobility circling around trees and dodging attempts from the monster.While he was busy running around trees the monster didn't seem to be bothered by the trees acting as obstacles because whenever he rammed into one the tree collapses.'Getting chased around while running at full speed for 3-minutes straight with near death experiences is definitely not fun,' he thought.After a few more minutes he started to slow down a bit with every second passing,every second until he saw a lake and cabins about 50 yards away when his luck ran dry and the monster pounced on him and successfully trapping Allan beneath him.'The worst part about this is I can smell this weird thing's breath and boy does it smell like a public restroom that hasn't been cleaned for years,'he thought."Have you ever heard of brushing your teeth?And please someone PLEASE HELP ME!!"he shouted.'I have learned a lesson which I want to carry with me in my next life and that is not to wander around strange places,'he thought to himself 

**Percy**

He was underwater when he heard a shout from the forest asking for help.He surfaced as quick as he could and rushed to the source of the shout looking around he could see a figure far away trapped beneath a hellhound.Sprinting toward the trapped boy he uncapped riptide and slashed at the hellhound's neck effectively killing it."Are you okay?"he asked."You look just like Percy Jackson,"he said weakly.'He seem to be exhausted,'Percy thought to himself."Yeah about that I am Percy Jackson,and first of all let's get you to Chiron,you seem very exhausted,"he said as he helped the boy stand to his feet and supporting him as they walked toward the Big House.'He seem to be just 11 or 12 years old.Just how did this kid get inside the middle of the forest?'he questioned himself **(I know big surprise for me that Percy's trying to thi** **nk)** "Hey I'd feel very uncomfortable calling you kid so why don't you tell me your name?"Percy asked."Ummm...My name's Allan."Allan replied "Good to properly meet you,Allan."he said shaking his hand,"Would you mind telling me wha-." 'Oh he's unconscious and I'm just talking to myself,good grief I'm gonna lose my sanity one of these days,'he thought as they arrived at the Big House 

**I need a toilet break** **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** **(Thank you for waiting now I might be able to write a little better)** "Are you saying that the boy appeared out of nowhere?"Chiron questioned."I don't really know I only heard him shouting for help about 50 yards from the edge of the forest while trapped beneath a hellhound the size of the camp's van,"Percy replied."We would need to know where he came from and who his godly parent is,but for now he must stay in the Hermes cabin.Now get some rest we still have Capture the Flag later,"Chiron said. 

**Lime Bread**

***************************************************

**Percy**

Capture the Flag was about to start,the cabins on their team were Athena,Hephaestus,Poseidon,Aphrodite,Hypnos,Nemesis and Hermes,they were against Nike,Demeter,Apollo,Ares,Dionysus,Tyche,Hecate and Iris.Of course the Athena cabin was giving orders and roles to each cabin.Percy wasn't really listening he was in his own little world of thought."...then take the flag,"Annabeth finished she looked around the campers then she noticed that Percy wasn't listening,"Hello?Earth to Percy,"she said while waving a hand in front of his eyes."Wait wuh?"he said surprised."As I was saying the half of the Athena cabin,Poseidon,Hypnos and Hermes are going to take the flag,the Athena and Hypnos cabins are going to try and take the flag from their left and the Percy will go around them and try to take it from behind and the Hermes cabin from the right,the remaing Athena campers the Hephaestus cabin will set up traps around the flag,the Aphrodite cabin will try to slow down the attackers and the main defenders are the Nemesis cabin,"she explained to him,"Oh okay,"he replied.A minute after the roles were given the conch horn was blown.He was gonna take a long way around the enemies.Before he was even behind the enemies the clash started,he decided to take the clash as an opportunity to take the flag.As soon as he was within a feet of the flag an arrow was fired in his direction,he barely managed to sidestep.With him almost being impaled by an arrow he decided to just grab the flag and make a run for it.He ran at full speed toward the border while avoiding incoming enemies with the opposing team's flag in hand.10 meters before he reached the border a group of 3 Ares campers cut his path off and charged at him.As soon as they charged at him he switched his hold of the flag from his right arm to his left,then proceeded to uncap riptide.When the first Ares camper came within riptide's range he smacked the guy's helmet with the flat of his blade.The second camper immediately ran at him at full speed.She aimed a slash at his chest.He dodged the attack by ducking,then proceeded to sweep her off her feet.He started to approach the third one when he suddenly collapsed.Behind him Annabeth materialized.With that he ran to the border.As soon as he got past the border the sound of the conch horn echoed throughout the forest signaling that the game was over.He was swarmed with his teammates and was patted in the back or had his hair ruffled **(as if his hair isn't messy enough as it is,anyway back to the horribly made story)** and was congratulated.After 5 minutes as the campers were going back to their respective cabins their misfortune started. 


End file.
